cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Clan Booster 3: Blessing of Divas/@comment-8999056-20160329133205/@comment-10711733-20160330233406
@Prof: But isn't one of Vanguard's selling points to fulfill said fantasies, considering they make the whole "Imagine it/Picture it in your mind!" and stuff, considering it was kind of designed as a power fantasy (i.e. You are the Vanguard, now you will lead your forces to victory as a monstrously strong dragon blah blah blah). I in no way condone it, but I don't necessarily condemn it either, considering humans have been up to way worse and condemning something that can't be judged as completely black or white will only lead to further repercussions. And regardless of what one fantasizes, there's always going to be at least one person that thinks said fantasy is wrong, so... there's that. @Writer: Are you seriously biased enough that you think sexualizing a fictional girl that happens to look like a child is despicable... and yet objectifying and sexualizing guys and whatnot is perfectly acceptable? Um, double standards much? Where the heck is the anti little boy league and anti-Sword Boiz league? Second, it's not hurting anyone, so why bother whining about it? Tough luck, anything fanservice can annoy you except those that you have obvious bias to (hypocrisy OP and character development isn't even a reason - For example, the reason Bermuda stuff don't have a character much is because their lores are like restricted to a paragraph or two - we haven't seen them interact in a proper short novel yet, if I recall correctly. Meanwhile, stuff like JoJo has an anime, which got tons of exposure, and the manga has been running since the late eighties. Yeah, no. And even then, some of them STILL have more character than some JoJo charas. Should I bring up Erina, Jack the Ripper, Suzie Q, and etc? Hell even Santana and Esidisi were just one trick ponies... And Dio (Part 1) just amounted to hurdurrrr I'm evil and want the Joestar fortune and Jonathan dead ohwait he beat me I respect him now durrrrr... Yes I get that it was supposed to be a parody of how shonen manga was then, but that doesn't excuse everyone in Stardust Crusaders except a few having little to no personality. I mean really, Vanilla Ice is just basically "ZOMG DIO-SAMA!" but I'll stop here before the rabid fanboys try to end me), and anyone can claim to being offended by anything to try and milk it nowadays''. ' One can make the argument that this can and fuel some people to act on desires and commit ''not safe for wiki ''acts in real life, but it can also be argued that it's what's acting as a restraint of sorts since they have their fantasies. However, that opens an entirely new can of worms so let's move on to my third point - Mankind has been objectifying itself for the sake of beauty or H fulfillment since the beginning of time, so get over it. At this point it's a part of human nature, whining about it isn't going to change anything - especially something so minor that involves pictures of cutesy mermaid idols printed on cardboard and people drooling over them. Okay, done here... for now.